futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Canadian Empireball
'''Canadian Empire '''will be an empireball locates in North America. He was born after NAUball broke and the Nazis took the lead in the Second American Civil War, the descendants of te British royal family started their own dynasty after Canada sunk into war. The Nazis were defeated and the Empire was founded, but without stability since it suffered from multiple personality disease and had many uprisings like communists and fascists fighting in his clay all the time. The destabilization came when in Quebec a bunch of rebels inspired by the Francophile movement of South Franceball in order to save their French spirit rebelled and proclaimed the Republic of Quebecball that lasted for five years because they made the mistake of sending their troops to fight for South France in the war, which let them weak and were easily conquered back by the Empire. But the conflicts were then followed by a war against the eco communists from SR Cascadiaball and the OFNAball that saw him weak in Quebec and decided to destabilize Canada even more. OFNAball and SR Cascadiaball successfully defeated Canadian Empireball that tried to invade Cascadia after OFNA fired rockets against its cities, allowing Cascadia to occupy Alaska. Later the uprising escalated and the OFNA together with the communists of Red Americaball taking part of the Northern regions inhabited mostly by the Inuit people, launching an offensive in several states that had however a bigger impact in Alberta. OFNAball started to use its reserves as military bases to raid nearby cities, when the raid succeeded they used to expel the population and annex the city as part of its lands. This made the Canadians to declare all indigenous lands illegal and without official recognition in the country. The Canadians asked for help to the United States of the Northball after the OFNAball started to get deeper in Manitoba and Ontario, threatening to escalate the violence in the central districts that were being marked by communist guerrillas. The intervention of the North crushed the communists and allowed the government to retake some political control of the country. Following this, they started to crush the OFNA and confined them to small camps and piece of lands, then attacking Cascadia later and retaking Alaska. The rise of neo fascism was however largely ignored even though they managed to size most part of Nova Scotia. OFNAball needed help and Red Americaball militants crossed the border with United States of the Northball and started raiding Canada again, the North at this time had gave up of the Canadian Empire and just wanted a regime change, so they put the Red America to their border in order to remove them from their territories. The situation went on chaos again after OFNAball militants crossed the border with Cascadia and invaded Alberta one more time, with the assistance of the Red America. SR Cascadiaball with New Soviet Unionball help defeated Canadian troops in Alaska and it was handed to the Soviets. The monarchy renounced some days after OFNAball took de facto control of all the Yukon, Northwest Territory, Nunavut and parts of Alberta and Manitoba that were handed to the Red America in exchange. The renounce allowed a new government to be formed and under total control of United States of the Northball, the North had became an enemy to the Empire in the last days, since they had direct interests in control Canada and keep it under full tutelage viewing a future union, this was part of the North's pragmatic and discreet strategy in dealing with politics. After the end of the Empire, the United States of the Northball could directly control Canada and started to reorganize the military together with its border guards and soon the communist uprising in Alberta and Manitoba was defeated and the OFNAball was forced to give up of its direct control over the territories it occupied due to it, but an agreement was ratified, though barely efficient. At the end the monarchy wanted a strong nationalist Canada, but couldn’t due to the many internal rebellions and the lack of support from the North that wanted to rule Canada alone. Category:Stronk Category:Canadaball Category:America Category:Northern America Category:English-speaking Category:Germanic Category:Radical Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Liberal Category:Big Category:No mercy Category:Bombs to neighbours Category:Nationalist Category:Violent Category:Evil Category:French-speaking Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-American Category:Nukes Category:Monarchist Category:Anti-Texan Category:Top Ten Biggest Empires Category:Good Economy Category:Stronk Military Category:Can into space Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:Islam Category:Hinduism Category:Sikhism Category:Buddhist Category:Can into video games Category:The naugthy list on santa Category:Nazi Organizationball Category:Nazi Category:North Koreaball Category:Idiocy